WTGP, A new dawn, A new threat
by Atem4eva7
Summary: Hello Everybody! welcome to a new type of tournament! The World Tag duel Grand Prix! It has been 3 years since the defeat of Z-ONE and Yilaster, and a new tournament will begin! Yet somewhere there is a new evil stirring... OC'S closed. If you don't like it, DONT READ! HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF PERSONAL INTREST
1. Arise! Nightmare begins!

Arise! The Nightmare begins!

Welcome to the newest installment of WTGP! This is chapter two!

Yami Marik: Congrats, authoress!

Me: Where's Fluffy?

Yami Marik: *claps hand over his forehead* ugh. He's dueling Atem. Shirtless, I'd imagine.*Fan squeal*

Me: Those two! Why do they have to do this?! I need my co-author!

Yami Marik: You have me.

Me: Fine. Let's Just get on with the chapter!

Emily's P.O.V

Darkness closed in on me from every side. I raced down the dark hallway hoping there would be light at the end. Yet, there wasn't. I ran into a light room, and several dark figures sat around a huge table. I hid in the shadows and listened. "Hahaha. Those fools don't realize their doom." Said the purple cloaked guy. "We are back and better then ever." Said a green cloaked guy. A tall, female arose from a throne. "Patience boys. We'll know when the time is right to destroy the world." I gasped and awoke in Yusei's garage sweating. "Geez, what a nightmare!" I thought. I walked out of the garage to a secret balcony that was hidden above Yusei's garage. I looked over at New Domino, remembering the good old days. It's been three years since the defeat of Z-ONE and Yilaster. I think that Z-ONE was creepier than the Dark Signers, that's for certain. I kept on thinking, when my Yami interrupted. "Good Morning Emily. I was watching the news before you awoke." He said. "Apparently, there was some activity at the Nazca Lines." "Really?" I replied tilting my head in confusion. "Here come look at the news." His ghostly figure led me down the stairs to the T.V, and I turned it on. A news reporter was talking. "At 5 Am this morning, there was a report that the Nazca Lines, which held the Earthbound immortals started glowing." She said. "4 years ago, the hero singers vanquished the darkness-" I turned off the T.V at that moment. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akza ran in a moment later. "Emily! Come check it out! There's a new tournament!" Jack called. I raced over to the brochure and read it aloud. "Attention Dueling fanatics! There will be a new tournament in town! The World Tag Duel Grand Prix! There will be 10 teams each, hosting three players. The best duelists will be there! Come one come all!" "Wow! I didn't think this would happen!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, us either." Said the gang. Then Akiza looked at me and said, "Hey Emily want to Duel?" "Your On Akiza!" I said whipping my duel disk out.

DUEL!

Emily: 8000

Akiza: 8000

My Yami appeared beside me. |Emily, I'm here to support you all the way.| He said through our mind link. |thanks, Yami.| "Alright, I'll go first! I summon Blackwing, Blizzard the far North!" I said slapping the card on my duel disk. The little white bird popped onto my field. "Next, I special summon Blackwing, Bora the Spear!" The bird-man popped onto the field. "And now time for a synchro summon!" I said. "_Birds a feather that flock together will arise to create a new being!"_ I chanted. "_Synchro Summon! Arise, Blackwing,Armed Wing!" _ I said throwing my hand in the air. The bird-warrior flew on to the field. Atk:2300. "Next, I'll activate Overdrive!" I said slapping the card on my duel disk. "By paying 5000 life points, I can increase Blackwing Armed Wing's atk by that amount!" BWAW: 7300

Emily: 3000

Akiza: 8000

"Next, I activate Axe of Despair!" I said slapping the card on my disk. "I equip it to Black wing armed wing!" BWAW: 8300 "8,300 attack?!" Akiza exclaimed. "Next I activate a spell called Nefarious Time Roulette!" "This card allows me to skip your turn to make it come to mine again! But, at a price! Only one of my monsters can attack!" I said. "Go, Armed Wing! Slay Akiza's Life points!" Akiza- 0 lp WINNER-EMILY.

"Good job Emily! You did really good!" Akiza said. "Thanks Akiza." Yet as my brother and the others came to congratulate me, I can't help but feel a wave of terror for the future events yet to come.

Me: And that's a wrap!

Yami Marik: Good chapter! Oh I found Florence.

Me: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FLUFFY?!

Yami Bakura: Uh oh. I forgot. Never anger the authoress.

Me: *chases Bakura with a scythe*

Yami Marik: Well, Read and Review, so the authoress will calm down.

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any sort of way own Yugioh 5DS. It belongs to the incredible people who brought you your childhood. I do own Emily though!

Peace out people! Read and Review! OC'S needed! Look in chapter 1 for the sign in sheet.

Yamifan25


	2. The tournament begins!

The Tournament Begins! Are the Dark Signers back?!

Hello people! Welcome to chapter 3!

Yami Bakura: Good job. Have you seen Ryou?

Me: Ugh. He's with Akefia.

Yami Marik: Are you including us in the story?

Me: Yes. The readers are very nice to me. Here are the teams!

Shining Storm: Emily Fudo, Jason Kruger, Amanda Starshine

Night Riders: Tyler Devlin, Allison Crowley, Stephanie Doci

Icemoon: Ellie Morris, Yami Bakura, Alyssa Walsh(an oc of mine)

Ragnarok: Adrian Fuar, Victor Coiot, Murphy Lowe

Blazefire: Camaru Utaka, Yami Marik, Tara Power(oc of mine)

Lightfortune: Masaki Wheeler, Leo, Crow Hogan

Earthwish: Kenzan Ali, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler

Future Speed: Satoshi Shinamori, Yusei Fudo, Toru Taylor(an oc)

Triwinds: Marinna Ryder, Serena Lance(oc), Jack Atlas

Pinkdawn: Akiza Iznki, Luna, Kiera Walters(oc)

Yami Marik: Cool.*grasshoppers chrirping* Ugh, did the authoress run off with Bakura?

Emily: Yeah. Yami Marik, You're going to have to write this chapter.

Yami Marik: Ok. Let's go.

At the Kaiba Dome, Emily's P.O.V

I walked in with my brother and the gang to find a ton of duelists everywhere chatting amongst themselves. Then, the duelists spotted us.

"Hey isn't that Jack Atlas?" One duelist asked.

"Yeah, It is, but I heard that the Queen of Games might be here." Another replied.

"Oh MY GOSH! It's Emily Fudo, the Queen of Games!" A third exclaimed.

Duelists young and old swarmed towards me, just to get to see me. They either wanted to duel me or get my autograph.

Yet, two duelists caught my attention. A male with blond hair with red and black streaks and a girl with blond curly hair.

I walked over to them and said, "Hi. I'm Emily Fudo. I noticed you guys over there. Who are you?" I asked.

The male turned to me and said, "Hi Emily! The names' Jason! Jason Kruger!" He said in a happy- go-lucky tone that reminded me of Mokuba Kaiba. I noticed that he had the Millennium Eye in his left eye.

|Emily, I'm not sure if you can trust this guy.| Yami said appearing by my shoulder. |AAH! Yami, you scared the living daylights out of me!| I yelled in my head.

|Sorry, Aibou. But, this guy has the Millennium Eye, like Pegasus. Do you mind if I take over?| Yami said with concern in his voice.

|Go ahead. Just, don't play a shadow game with him ok?| I said.

The puzzle glowed, and even though I wasn't looking at it, a gold third eye appeared on my forehead, and I shouted, "YUGIOH!"

Yami's P.O.V

I appeared after the transformation, and looked cautiously at a Jason. "Jason, How'd you obtain the Millennium Eye? I thought the Millennium items disappeared." I asked in my usual baritone voice.

"Oh, I got it after the Millennium Puzzle resurfaced." Jason said. "No, I won't do what Pegasus did! I'm not evil." Jason laughed.

|See, Yami? What did I tell you? A guy to trust.| My aibou said through our mind link.

"Ok. And who are you?" I asked the female.

"Hi! I'm Amanda! Amanda Starshine!" The girl said.

"Ok are you-" I was cut off by the sound of crashing. Rubble spilled into the gathering, and duelists ran in every direction, screaming. Instead of screaming and running we ran towards the crash.

In the midst of the crash, a guy in a purple cloak stood up. I was about to ask if he was ok, when his arm glowed. On his arm was the mark of the monkey. My own mark burned in response, and somewhere in the far side of the Kaiba dome, Yusei and the other's marks burned like mine.

"Hahahaha! The mistress was right! The petty humans would flee in terror! That's another step into achieving our goals!" The guy in the purple cloak said.

"Nobody's going to achieve any sort of nefarious goal, so long as I'm here!" I said. The purple cloaked guy looked at me.

"Ah. You are the Nameless Pharaoh. My mistress knows a lot about you. She said that it would be a pleasure to kill the one who fearlessly laid down his life to save the Egyptians from the Dark Priest, Zorc Nercophades." Then the purple cloaked guy continued. "She also spoke of a teenage female Pharaoh who saved the world from the wicked gods and Z-ONE."

"Who is this mistress and what does she want with us?!" I shouted. Nobody was going to kill anybody, especially my aibou and her friends.

"Ahahaha! If you want to find out… You have to duel me and my colleague in a tag duel!"

"If that's how you want to play then, fine!" I said.

?'s P.O.V

"Excellent. Kaisu is doing well." I said looking into the well that gave me sight around the world. "Soon I will have my revenge! The world will be mine to rule!" I laughed. I picked up the necklace and whispered, "Haha Valkyria. You can't control the shadows you pathetic thing." I walked away to see how the others were doing. Then, I thought about how Emily's father in Ancient Egypt betrayed us. I picked up a photo of the two of us in the hallway. "Emily, I miss you." I said aloud. Then I walked away to plan the demise of the world.

Yami Marik: Well, readers the authoress requested a cliffhanger, so HAHAHA  
! Cliffhanger!

Atem: Marik? Are you working with the authoress?

Yami Marik: Yes. Atem are you?

Atem: Yup anyway, we'd like to thank everybody for submitting characters. And as an extra challenge, we'd like to see you guys come up with Valkyria's deck. Yami Marik, can you do the disclaimer?

Yami Marik: Yup. Yamifan25 does not own Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh in any sort of way. She does own Emily though.

Atem: And that's it. See you guys in chapter 4.

-Atem and Yami Marik


End file.
